Team JNTS Raiding Incident
The Team JNTS Raiding Incident, was an event of mass spamming on the Farfa Discord that happened on 10-07-2018 in #general-ygo. The event started approximately at 3:24 P.M. EST and ended around 5:51 P.M. EST. It has caused the moderators and even Farfa himself to enable more security measures on the server. How it happened At approximately 3:24 P.M. EST a whitename named "Fuck Jon Moore" pinged Farfa. Asking about the status of the stream of that day, and if he is streaming that day. After being warned not to ping Farfa, the whitename immediately pinged Farfa again, saying something along the lines of "Hope the stream is good". Robkek12 immediately banned the whitename and gave a statement that basically says "when you are told not to do something, do not do that thing." Immediately after the whitename was banned, people have noticed that the whitename's Discord username was very similar to pornboi's Twitch usernames. XxYoshixX jokingly exclaimed "Maybe porn boi was trying to infiltrate discord." At 3:47 P.M. EST another whitename came in and pinged Farfa. He used the same strategy as the first whitename, except he eventually mass pinged Farfa when he couldn't get his attention. XxYoshixX gave this new spammer a name "@ boi". Between 3:55 P.M. EST and 4:00 P.M. EST there was 2 more attempts to spam the server. In one of them the newly named "@ boi" said "i will come back". The server went on alert for "@ boi". At 4:00 P.M. EST Farfa asked Robkek12 "Is there no IP ban function". Robkek12 replied saying there is but "@ boi" is circumventing the bans by using a VPN. At 4:27 P.M. EST another whitename came into the server. This whitename was named "ThoseWhoGram". The server saw him as a normal person, discussing the potential prices of Frightfur Patchwork. Eventually he threw the act, and mass pinged Farfa. That time @ boi waited until 8 minutes later after he joined to put his plan into motion. At the time no one knew why he is doing it. He was just mass spamming for the fun of it. Without a motive, the server went on high alert. People were expecting raids form "@ boi". People's suspicions were raised by the 4th ban. As usually on the Farfa Discord. There is only a max of 1-2 bans per day During this time, Farfa was busy playing his video games as usual when he isn't streaming. When he decided to come back at 4:41 P.M. @ boi stuck again. This time a with a motive. "@ boi" revealed himself to be "Team Neg 9" or "Team JNTS". This meant that "@ boi" on Discord is also pornboi on Twitch. His motive was to get attention for spamming and gain subscribers for his Youtube channel "Team JNTS". Afterwards, multiple times, pornboi or "@ boi" attempted to spam #general-ygo. In all the messages afterwards he would advertise his Youtube channel. At the end, "@ boi" or pornboi was unsuccessful in getting 200 subs. Aftermath In the aftermath of the incident, Farfa has enabled a spam filter on Beatrice bot. At first the spam filter was seen to be too trigger happy, as Nekroz of Brionac got temporary banned for posting a message twice. The next day, Beatrice sniped Waterboy DensePineapple, Sebastian and Amazeberrilicious. Category:Events